Dissolution
by SuomenNeito
Summary: One shot. Russia doesn't want to let her go, but Ukraine knows it's for the best. Really short. First attempt at Ukraine, so don't hurt me. Requested by Pastaaaaaaa.


My prompt, written exactly how it was given to me: SO I THINK YOU SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEM BEING HAPPY BUT THEN RUSSIA BEING HEARTBROKEN ABOUT NOT WANTING UKRAINE TO LEAVE THE SOVIET UNION AND UKRAINE BEING HEARTBROKE ABOUT DOING IT FOR THE GOOD OF BOTH OF THEM. =| OR SOMETHING. I LIKE ANGST AND RUSSIA ISN'T ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY BECAUSE I'M HORRIBLE. 8I

I hate how I write these two together. IDK. It just. I don't know. I'm not good at them, I guess.

For Pastaaaaaaa! Enjoy~

...

Belarus had already left. Well, more like forcibly dragged out by her ankles while she screamed and cried to be married to her beloved brother. She cried for hours before that it wasn't fair, and that she would kill before she would sign "the evil thing". However, her boss had said otherwise, and she hadn't been happy about it.

As disturbing as her reasoning behind it was, Russia had to agree with her. However, his concerns weren't about marriage. His home full of the sound of people would soon be cold and lonely again, just as it was before. Just as it always will be. The papers sat right before him on the desk, but he wouldn't look at them. He couldn't look at them. Without his younger sister, the room was oddly quiet. He hated that he was in her new house, looking at the papers that would officially declare them a separate household. He stared at the paper with a small smile on his face, giving the damned thing the most hateful, evil glare he could possibly muster.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Russia was forced out of his thoughts when he looked over toward the source of the sound. Ukraine was shifting in her seat nervously, and had been watching her brother stare at the papers. Of course, as he turned his head, her eyes snapped to the paper. "A-are you going to sign it, brother?" Her voice seemed cautious but oddly anxious. He stared down at the paper once more.

"The Belavezha Accords. Commonwealth of Independent States. My boss says it is nothing short of an unconstitutional coup." Russia stated, wanting nothing more than to light the thing on fire. His sister listened, a tired look on her face. "It can not be avoided."

Ukraine let out a small sigh. "It is best for us this way."

Russia looked back up at her, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "You do not understand what you are leaving behind, Katyusha."

She shook her head and gnawed on her bottom lip, wishing that there was something, anything she could say to cheer him up. To make him see why things had to be the way they were. "I understand that it will hurt us both, Vanya. A lot of good will come from this!" She tried, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. She hated to see her brother this way.

"Good?" He scoffed, wincing at the diminutive. Normally he would not mind, but right now, it just felt like an extra blow to the chest. "You are leaving me. After all I have done for you! You are going to leave my house just like everyone else. I fail to see the good in this, Katyusha." Russia gripped the pen in his hand so tight, Ukraine was frightened that he would break it.

"B-brother please! I-it isn't l-like that at all!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I love you, V-Vanya! Abandoning y-you isn't what this is about!" She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder and he swatted it away angrily.

"Is it not? Do you?" He snapped at her, her sobs starting to increase in volume. She shook, and her large tracts of land with her. "I think so." Russia pursed his lips as he stared down at her, shards of ice piercing his decaying heart with each syllable. "I think not."

She returned his glare with that saddest eyes he's ever seen. She wanted to ask how he could possibly say such a thing. How he could even think for one moment that she wanted to abandon him. That she didn't love him. It was something so incredibly impossible and ridiculous, it blew her away. They sat in a cold silence, neither siblings making eye contact. The only noise that could be heard was Ukraine's quieted sniffles until a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Ukraine, hurry it up in there. We have to get back!" Her boss knocked again, so she stood up and started for the door. She hesitated at the handle and looked back to him one more time. "I-I'm sorry." She tried, but Russia wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on those papers on the table again. Her breath hitched as she opened the door, trying not to let the inevitable second wave of tears from assaulting her already tear stained face.

The door shut with a loud sound, leaving Russia in the room with nothing but himself and the papers. Heavy footsteps from the hall signaled that his boss would be there soon. Stalling no longer for time, he put his signature next to his Boss' name and set the pen down neatly beside the stack, an end of his scarf now resting on the table from the previous motion. He picked up the cloth gingerly and stared at it for the longest time before brushing his lips across the cool fabric.

"I love you too, Katyusha."

...

This sucks so much. IDEK. Now I can't say I've never written a story about Russia and Ukraine. I'd only ever write this for the coolest person in the world. ;D

Fanfic, why you gotta be so short? :/


End file.
